


99 Problems (Help Me Solve Them)

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hybrid Lore, Alternate Vampire Lore, Anal Sex, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Fake Science, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hybrids, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Pain, Relationship Trouble, Sex, Sex Toys, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, bearhybrid!shownu, bumblebeehybrid!kihyun, hybrid!changkyun, hybrid!kihyun, hybrid!shownu, mentioned daehyun, wolfhybrid!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun make a great couple. But they each have their problems, and maybe those problems count up to 99. Each problem comes with a solution, but do they really WANT to solve them?(In which Shownu is a bear who lives off of Kihyun's honey and Kihyun is a bee who lives off of Shownu's body)¶BEING WORKED ON!Ao3 Exclusive; slow updates





	1. Kihyun

"KIHYUN! KIHYUN! I NEED HONEY!" A voice yelled from behind Kihyun. A door slamming open occupied the words.

"Calm down, there's fresh honey in the pantry," he responded.

He heard shuffling until the pantry door was roughly open. Glass jars were bumped then suddenly stopped. The suction if the lid went off, and some clanking as the metal clasps were released. Kihyun could hear the sucking of his fluid being obsorbed into Hyunwoo's body. He gave him both a sense of pride and sadness.


	2. Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo only has a short time to relax, and he can't do that with Kihyun's body around.

Hyunwoo was resting, left arm behind his head, softly snoring when a door to his personal flat burst open.

"HYUNWOO! RIP OFF YOUR PANTS."

He was already naked, and there was no cover over his strong body. Kihyun burst into Hyunwoo's room, body bare save for that sheen of special sweat. It was that time again.

"Hyunwoo! Thank fuck you're here!" He called.

Kihyun jumped onto the bed, and sank himself upon Hyunwoo's erection. His moan was loud, his sweat glistening and sticky. Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun by his left hip and made his body swivel around his cock. It wasn't long until Kihyun came, thick ropes of honey shooting out of his slit. His body, now sated, have off a stale scent.

Hyunwoo was asleep. This wasn't new to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ruined this for you yet.


	3. Problem 1 (and maybe 2?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With problem 3 rearing its ugly head.

Kihyun isn't the type of person who has a lot of keys. So he hates having to have one for Hyunwoo's apartment. It makes everything so messy between them and the older's neighbours... Of course their relationship had them banging on the walls already, and it just made Kihyun slightly hotter and harder to think they can hear every dirty word he's ever said to the other... Though it's sad because Hyunwoo is literally so quiet they literally only hear grunts and one long moan from him. Kihyun has tried everything to get that man to be loud and scream, but he's a damn stone.

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, actually also hates having keys so he only has three.

They have discussed getting a house together, but this isn't a relationship. They are, at the basis of their beings, friends with benefits. Not exactly casual sex because their friendship comes first, but they have sex so that's the main point of this.

So problem number one: they don't live together, and that makes commuting stupid. Having a house together would be a brilliant idea. But they have their pride, so, problem one has to do with pride. They won't move in together. End of discussion.

Problem two is simple: their relationship is complicated. Kihyun only needs to have intercourse when The Thickening occurs. And, with Kihyun's bumblebee hybrid body, it should have been as easy as produce honey through his genitalia. Simple. But it's not.

Kihyun's body can only produce honey when under certain situations. And the only situation that he has found that makes his body produce honey is sexual acts. Masturbation produces honey, about five Mason jars worth, but it's not that satisfying. And Kihyun has to produce at least fifty jars for his job. Anal sex, as he has discovered, creates at least sixty jars of honey, if gathered quickly. His whole body produces it at that point, including from his mouth, eyes, and even anally. Even sweat has become honey when he has anal sex. He's pretty sure it's some sort of disease, but it hasn't been diagnosed. He's not even sure if it is diagnose-able.

In his struggle enters Hyunwoo, whose stage name is Shownu. Hyunwoo is a strong-bodied grizzly bear hybrid who works with a pair of magicians as a victim. The owl hybrid and bat hybrid have him enter inescapable boxes and he somehow hasn't died yet. Which is why he stays with them. Plus, the money is great. Shows in Vegas, world tours, lots of people to give him shit. It's great.

But Hyunwoo has an addiction. A very bad addiction. Honey.

You read that right.

Honey.

As a bear hybrid, as all bears have a common weakness, and that's honey. They love it, and in every bearhouse across the world there is ALWAYS a jar of honey. At least one, and it's basically a law if you have bear friends over. Not really a problem, honey can be readily produced, and it is. But that's not enough for Hyunwoo. He's addicted.

He can't get enough of honey. He needs it. He suffers from withdrawal symptoms if he doesn't have a full Mason jar every day. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that he needs a very sweet, unfiltered type of honey. He needs it nearly straight from the hybrid body. And with their being fewer and fewer bee hybrids being born, this possibility could have killed him. And it nearly did.

It was at their lowest points that they met, and from their people assume the rest is history. It is not history. This story is anything but predictable. They met through a mutual friend. Within that day they believed in fate. It was also that same day that Kihyun was no longer a virgin.

The third problem: they weren't in a relationship. It would make things so much easier, but they were prideful, and wouldn't admit the other was just a continued one night stand. And this made explaining how and why they knew each other hard.

Shit only gets weirder from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so fucking weird.


	4. Problem 4 (Growl at Problem 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem 6 is a fuckhead and Problem 7 is pregnant???

In any relationship, no matter the level of intimacy, there are always three consistencies:

Fights were number one. All people fight, for one reason or another.

These guys were not an exception.

Sometimes they argued over Kihyun's job, and how he wasn't getting paid the right amount for the job he was doing. For fuck sake, he was basically a sex worker.

"Kihyun you're a prostitute," Hyunwoo said to his partner one day.

"I'm a WHAT?" Kihyun screeched as he turned around from the pan. He was cooking a chicken rice with mild hot sauce one day when Hyunwoo invited himself over. Not that this was weird, they did that to each other a lot. Again moving in together would be better for them but alas, they would never do such a thing.

"You heard me," was his robotic response.

"You think I'm a prostitute?" He said with a laugh, turning back to the meal at hand.

"What other word is there for it, Kihyun? You get paid to fuck a machine for your honey you produce. And you know about those workhouse rumors."

"Workhouse rumors?"

Hyunwoo's expression was of shock, though Kihyun couldn't see it. "You didn't hear?"

"No, I haven't; enlighten me," he responded sarcastically.

"Kihyun this is serious. The rumor is that you're being recorded when you work. Some say they even post it online for more money."

Kihyun's hand lost its grip on the spatula and it clattered to the linoleum floor. His nose smelled the food but his mind was somewhere else. His grip on the pan handle tightened at his thoughts.

"Recorded...?" He whispered. "Posted...?" It seemed as if he was shrinking in on himself.

"Yep. Seems like I'm not the only one who's seen you at your worst," Hyunwoo responded. His words were careless, as if he was a third party who didn't know about the inside. Like he himself didn't care.

Then something thudded hard to floor. It shook the inside of Hyunwoo's being. He looked over where Kihyun was, only to find him gone. He shot up and ran around the kitchen island, to find his bee friend on his ass, curled in on himself. The tears were audible now.

"I don't want people to see me like that," Kihyun cried. "Fuck what if that is true? People see me producing honey? God I'm so fucking disgusted with myself!" Kihyun's tears were growing louder, and Hyunwoo wasn't sure how to handle this.

Hyunwoo's bear tail twitched at his indecisiveness. He got close, on his knees, and wrapped up his partner. "It's not true, Kihyun. They would be shut down. It's not true." He cuddled his friend close to his chest, petting his hair. He avoided his sensitive antennas.

But Hyunwoo didn't know whether or not it was true. He'd seen videos of bees making honey. He jerked off to it before when Kihyun wasn't available. One day he'll probably find a video of Kihyun making honey - but he hasn't found it yet. Hopefully never will.

"Hyunwoo... What if it is? Do I continue to be used in such a gross manner?" Kihyun asked, his tears still grown strong. He was beginning to hiccup now.

"No. I won't let it happen, Kihyun."

Great going, Hyunwoo. Saying romantic shit like that.

Kihyun just nodded.

 

Hyunwoo was the one to finish cooking dinner. He made them both plates and brought them to the couch. Kihyun hates eating there, but he won't budge from that spot. So he was gonna eat there.

He sat down the plates, forks dug in the chicken rice with mild hot sauce, and went back into the open space kitchen to make two cups of diet Coke. On the walk back he noted Kihyun hadn't even looked at the food.

"I didn't become your personal maid for you to deny the food I helped make," he commented, feigning anger.

"I don't think I'm hungry," was the bee hybrid's quiet response.

"Don't care. You're eating." He sipped his drink, then grabbed his plate. It smelled delicious, and the first nibble made him even more hungry. He wasn't to huge on spice but this blend was exquisite. Kihyun really was a great cook. Not that he would ever compliment him out loud.

Hyunwoo felt a pressure on his left arm, and looked to see Kihyun wrapped around it. Well, he more cuddled into it, but he was there nonetheless. And he seemed... Happy. Content, more like.

"You're the only person I'd allow to see me like that," he said. "The only person." He repeated.

The older wasn't sure how to react to this statement. It was an oddly sweet statement, one that's not expected. It made him smile. Made his day, really.

Another thing relationships tend to include: love.

Kihyun did love Hyunwoo. It wasn't a couple kind of love, but it was love all the same.

However, Hyunwoo couldn't say the same.

To Hyunwoo, this was just sex with friendship on the side. With a relatively nice setup. They both got what they wanted. End of story.

Thus was problem four: this relationship wasn't even.

Kihyun, at some junctions of their time together, could really see themselves as a couple. Growing old together. Maybe marriage and child somewhere along that line. He, at night, even hoped that Hyunwoo would be the one to confess.

Hyunwoo, however, saw Kihyun as a free fuck and free honey dispenser. Of course, he looked at him as a friend, but aside from that, there wasn't much more to them. FWB, period.

At least he thought so. Knew so. That was until Kihyun met a wolf hybrid named Changkyun.

And that's where the third part of any relationship comes into play: jealousy.

It just so happens to also be problem five.

Kihyun met Changkyun through one of their mutual friends, a human who was well known for hooking up hybrids.

When you begin to hang around other people your circle begins to suspect you like them more than themselves. And then that feeling of jealousy sparks up and can cause a fire you can't put out.

Hyunwoo was no exception.

At first he didn't mind Kihyun having more people to hang around - in fact, he loved it. He was pretty sure he was one of the only people Kihyun knew specifically (basically he was Kihyun's only friend), and with this new addition he wouldn't bother Hyunwoo so much anymore. More free time for him, and to hang out with his own circle.

Until Wonho had to open his god damned mouth.

"You know wolves mate for life?" He just suddenly said after he told him about Kihyun's new friend.

"Oh really?" Hyunwoo said in response. Male bear hybrids had a bad reputation for leaving the mother. And with him being male his luck with females wasn't to high. Wonho was human though, so sometimes his information could be off when it came to hybrids.

"Yeah! Real wolves do it, to. People say, though, that wolf hybrids are soulmates!" He said excitedly. He bounced around at the thought (he was a real romantic) which made his beach-like hair wave about.

That is what made jealousy burn blue-hot in Hyunwoo's veins. That one sentence made him rethink his whole relationship with the bee hybrid.

"Some say the sex is SOOOOO kinky. Literally? It's doggy style."

That was the final nail in Hyunwoo's coffin.

He couldn't pinpoint why, but the thought of Kihyun enjoying a cock that wasn't his made him hiss. Not inside his mind. Out loud.

He slammed his fists on the table, which caused the people in the cafe to look their way. Hyunwoo didn't care; he stormed out of the eatery (Wonho trying to get him to come back to tell him what was wrong) to go keep an eye out for this wolf.

Hyunwoo's and Kihyun's relationship was never the same.

 

Problem 6 has no boundaries.

With bee porn being a thing, the bee population no longer felt safe around honey factories. Mainly because the people who worked there were normal sleazeballs.

Kihyun's assistant manager was the reason he hated his job. He was the soul reason Kihyun hated producing honey at an "office-like environment." When, in reality, it WAS basically a pornography run in a small cubicle (well, in his). It looked nice, but do enough research and you'll find not everything is so clean-cut and dry.

Minho probably had a few assualts under his belt. He touched all of his employees at least once, and Kihyun remembers that time he tried fucking with his stinger.

You NEVER touch a bee's stinger. EVER.

Kihyun nearly punched him, nearly killed him with said stinger. But Minho would not hesitate to fire him. Kihyun saw him fire employees for less. So he bit his tongue. When Hyunwoo asked why it hurt, he told him he accidentally bit it.

Problem seven comes from Kihyun's family.

Recently he was invited by his older cousin, Soomin, to a family gathering. He hasn't been to one since he moved to Seoul from down south. Which was two years ago. It's been a while. So, after a two hour phone call, he said yes.

Hyunwoo and Changkyun, however, weren't exactly excited about Kihyun going alone, by train, to his home town. They argued that it was dangerous, as he hadn't had his Thickening in three months, when it was normally bi-monthly. He argued back that his family knew about it, and that he would be fine on the train ride there. Besides, he hadn't seen his family in two years; he wanted to see them.

The two couldn't argue. So, begrudgingly, they let him go. He almost missed the train with all the hugs.

The family gathering was a breath of fresh country air. They all looked two years older, as did he. But seeing all the bee hybrids (and human mates) made him a bit jealous. Family is what mattered to a bee; it completed them.

A good thing about being so far south was that Hyunwoo wasn't there. If he was, his family would want a lot of explanations.

"Yeah we're good! Hyunwoo's emotions are sometimes hard to decipher but he recently confessed his love," Kihyun said happily. He sipped his drink through the thick lie.

His mother smiled brightly at the false confession. "Good! It's been four years since you started dating, I was wondering when he'd realize my son was a real catch!" She giggled and hugged her only child, clearly happy at the lie. It was why he told it. Thank fuck he never wanted to go.

But had it really been four years since they met? Fours years had gone by... Four years.

"Yeah. Four years. Crazy, huh?"

"Attention family members! Gather around, gather around!" A female voice called out. Kihyun turned to see his cousin gathering the family literally like bees too honey.

As everyone gathered she started her speech. I know this was sudden for you guys, but I have an important announcement to make."

Kihyun could already tell what it was. But he kept silent. His smile told people enough.

"I know some of us don't kept in contact, others not often enough," she added with a pointed look at Kihyun. He just raised his glass to her with a smirk. "Anyway, I wanted everyone here for the announcement." She paused for dramatic effect. The wind blows, nice and chill in the warm sun; it rustles the forest green blades of grass and swings the branches of the Beehive Tree. "I'm pregnant!"

The family of thirty erupts into cheers and claps. Members of the large gathering rush to hug her, gently of course. She's smothered with three-person hugs, all telling her congrats. Her hug with Kihyun is a bit longer.

"Congrats Soomin," he sys genuinely.

"Thanks so much matchmaker," she responds with a smile. A tap to the shoulder and she's off to hug her aunt, his mother.

After the hugs have ended, Kihyun sees himself to a corner and watches the proceedings. He thought about that child in Soomin's belly, and wondered the gender. Wondering what job they would get.

It was going to be a bee hybrid. There was only one job "fit for a bee hybrid."

Kihyun's job. Making honey.

That was Problem 7. He was going to make sure that child never dealt with the business end of being a bee. No matter what it took.


	5. Problem 8, Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks being alone. But Problem 9 makes Kihyun question his body's intentions. Problem 10 has Hyunwoo blind to Kihyun's problems, and Problem 11 has the world in a much prettier view. Maybe.

As soon as Kihyun was out of sight Hyunwoo felt it like a punch to the gut.

That didn't stop the questions flowing from Changkyun's snout.

"Are you two a couple?" Was the young hybrid's first question.

"No," came Hyunwoo's response.

"You have LOTS of sex together?" Was his next question. His long wolfy tail twitched as they walked back to Wonho's basic as fuck black SUV.

"Yes," he answered honestly. There was no point in lying to him about it.

His face was like that of a kid in a candy store. Like he found the goddamn mother load. Like he was at a sleepover and the oldest of the group told the juicest secret. "What position do you do it in?" Was the next in queue

Hyunwoo thought on this one. They were only a few feet/centimeters away from their transportation. "Two or three."

Changkyun stopped in his tracks. His tail was still now. "TWO OR THREE?" He repeated, loud with exaggerated hand motions.

Hyunwoo didn't care about the volume as no one knew the context. "Kihyun has a stinger. I have to be careful when we pose for those kind of activities because I could kill myself and him if he stabs anything."

"Ohhhhh," Changkyun responded. He continued to keep up pace with the older. "That's pretty lucky of you."

Hyunwoo got into the black SUV, closed the passenger door and buckled up. "Why do you say that?" He placed his elbow on the door and held his head in his hand.

"Talking about Kihyunnie?" Wonho asked as Changkyun got in the car. He had to position himself a certain way to fit properly. After all, this car was built for humans, not specifically for hybrids like Changkyun. He was more wolf than human. Sometimes it was unsettling to see.

"Wonho-hyung, did you know Kihyunnie has a stinger?"

Wonho made a face. "Actually I didn't." He started up the car, and slowly pulled away from the train station. He merged into traffic like a natural.

"Which is important why?" Hyunwoo asked, who didn't know.

"You never heard the myth?" Changkyun asked, surprise clear in his tone.

"But you're a BEAR," Wonho added.

"Half and half parents, remember?" Hyunwoo reminded them.

"Oh, I forgot. Mom never told you bear theories? Dad an asshole?" Wonho asked, curious. Changkyun was quiet.

"Kind of. Dad loved mom but he was never really found of her telling me bear stories." It was odd to remember them, as he left early on. As most bear children did since bears only took care of their offspring for only so long. "She only told me the story of why we bear hybrids like honey so much."

"Why is that?" Changkyun asked.

"Well, the short version is that a bear, a male, took up a female bee's offer of honey as a peace offering for being on his property. He accepted, and shortly after became addicted to the taste. He kept going back to her for more honey. She and her hive were happy to do so."

"That it?" Wonho said, an expression of uncertainty on his pretty face.

"No. One day she went missing, and when the bear came by, he was surprised when they told him she wasn't there. So he went looking for her. He never did, and died. They say we bears will always love honey until the original bee's descendants are found and her honey is given to his descendants." Hyunwoo will always remember that story. It was favourite one to be told when he was younger.

"Wow, so you're like his descendant?" Wonho said, amazed at the story. He made a right turn onto a less busy Street and headed straight.

"And Kihyun is the bee's descendant!" Changkyun inputted.

"Then why do bears still buy honey in bulk?" Hyunwoo responded, a smart question on his part.

"Why you gotta ruin the fun, man?" Wonho asked, looking at his passenger with a serious expression. Then back to the road.

"Because. It's just a story."

"Maybe not, hyung," Changkyun said from the back. "Hybrids exist in a world were humans are a minority."

"That is true, but still, stories like that are JUST that: stories." With that Hyunwoo killed the mood.

It was quiet for a bit. The bear hybrid's ears twitched, picking up changes in his environment. Heartbeats picked up by three beats as they passed rather fast driver, then settled. Both of the car occupants wiggled in their seat, assumedly to get comfortable for the long ride. He could sense each bumb a split second before it came, and each driver who passed them who was jamming to their music in their own little world. The world seemed so much dinner in a car, but also calmer. Hyunwoo liked car rides for this reason.

The moon was in the sky and night was officially upon them when Hyunwoo remembered. "Why is Kihyun having a stinger important?" He asked out of the blue.

His words scared Wonho who veered slightly on the street. "Fuck don't scare me like that!" He said that with a hand on his heart. "We nearly DIED."

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.

"It's rare."

Hyunwoo turned to Changkyun, who was sitting off-center and turned to the passenger side of the car to make up for his second pair of knee joints. "Didn't you say that earlier?"

"Not sure but it is."

"Why is it rare?"

"No one knows. My dad did research on bee hybrids before; his most famous remark was that "humanoid bees rarely have stingers. I have determined that it is the rarest mutation in the bee strain of non-humans. Even the bees believe just knowing a bee with a stinger is good luck. They themselves do not know why it is such a rare mutation."

"Hmm. I didn't know that..." Hyunwoo said thoughtfully. "So in short words, I'm lucky to know him?"

"Ye—"

"Lucky to fuck him, you mean," Wonho said with major eyebrow wiggle towards Hyunwoo.

"That's just a rumor, Wonho-hyung," Changkyun said, exasperated at the second eldest of the group.

"What do you mean?" Hyunwoo asked, now curious at the fucking statement.

"WONHO-HYUNG DON'T YOU DARE!" Changkyun yelled from the back seat.

"OH I WILL—so Hyunwoo have you heard the rumor that bees fuck like rabbits?" He says so calmly after that outburst.

Robot face. "Rabbits."

"Oh, yeah. RABBITS."

Hyunwoo AND Changkyun couldn't believe his happiness, over bees fucking like rabbits.

"RABBITS?" Hyunwoo says louder, still not picking up the punchline to the joke.

"I have fucked rabbits, man; I need to find a bee to fuck now. Kihyun still single?" Wonho asks with a shit grin toward Hyunwoo.

"Changkyun, what is this rumor?" Hyunwoo asks the sensible member of this trio.

"WELL, since bees have a hive mind, and a hive is large, bee hybrids were once thought to have copious amounts of sex, in order to fill the hive. However, this has BEEN PROVEN TO BE WRONG—" He gives a pointed look to Wonho, who has the largest shit-eating grin known to mankind. "—many, many years ago. MANY," he adds with another look to the driver of the SUV.

"Hm." Hyunwoo needs to bring this is up to Kihyun once they see each other again.

With that conversation out of the way, it was back to silence. It was like that for the next few hours.

Hyunwoo closes and locks his flat door after exiting the SUV. He left the younger two arguing over wolf knots and if Changkyun could knot. Which led to the youngest taking off his pants and revealing a dick Hyunwoo would be jealous of, if his wasn't thicker. That brat had the audacity to ask if he could masturbate in the car. Wasn't sure if he did because Wonho pulled up to his apartment and Hyunwoo BOLTED. He was gay enough over Kihyun, he didn't need a reason to fawn over wolf dick, too.

It felt oddly empty in his apartment. Since he and Kihyun lived so far from one another, if they came by they would stay the night. And it was like that most of the time. So no Kihyun, and no possibility of Kihyun felt odd.

Hyunwoo stripped to nothing except his dog tag necklace. He left them in the pile and jumped into bed. Sleep without being bothered was suddenly an amazing thing... Addicting, almost. But, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was lonely. And thus Problem Eight was born.

 **To: BEEty Call**  
_Wyd?_

He waited several minutes before he got a response.

 **From: BEEty Call**  
_Why do you care?  
No ass to fuck?_

Hyunwoo wasn't sure how to take this. Kihyun was the only person he was fucking, in at least ten years. He was sure he knew this.

 **To: BEEty Call**  
_What?_  
_I'm lonely_

 **From: BEEty Call**  
_Sure you are_  
Go hibernate  
You get cranky when you don't sleep  
Good night

Hyunwoo wasn't sure what just happened. At the last second it seemed like he cared, but then Kihyun seemed angry again. It spoiled Hyunwoo's good mood.

He was gonna jack off during his conversation, but now he was just sour. So he placed his phone on the night stand and turned over. Fuck Kihyun. He could be an ass to someone else. Right now Hyunwoo just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But, it still couldn't feel this lonely. Damn that Kihyun.

 

Kihyun took as much of the dick as he could, and soon he could feel it hitting his prostate. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He wanted to text Hyunwoo naughty pictures and video of him enjoying this dildo he bought before this trip. He had a feeling he couldn't get lucky enough to make it full three months of without the Thickening, and here he was, taking a dildo to the base repeatedly as he tried not to scream. It wasn't as good as Hyunwoo's cock, but it would have to do.

He decided to risk it, posed properly to show the pink cock in his ass and took a selfie as he moaned. He had about ten seconds of clarity so he hurriedly sent it without any caption or message.

A few minutes later he felt a phantom pleasure around his cock.

 

Morning shown through the light blinds into Kihyun's eyes. He twitched, trying to not be assaulted by the brightness. He looked down to see himself and, as he suspected, was covered in honey and cum. The combination was pretty tasty, but it was dry and he felt disgusting. And shit, he had one more day of this? At least the rest of today? Goddamn it.

His ass hurt a little, from being a little to eager in taking that pretty pink dildo, but it didn't hurt as much as it did when he lost his virginity. His stinger vibrated at the thought, and his bottom puckered. Fuck another wave this early? His wrist still hurts from having to angle the damn dildo.

It seemed to be just a small warning wave, so he quickly got up and setup a shower. He made sure the water was hot, or at least warmer than lukewarm, then grabbed his supplies.

He wrapped up his antennas nice and tight; he hated when they got wet. It messed with all of his senses and made the room spin. His, stinger, though, needed good wash.

He hopped in and took a thorough washing. His anti-stick "honey repellent" hair and body products should get rid of the honey. If not he was gonna be PISSED. He left his other ones back at his apartment, because he knew he'd use them up here. Now he could take these home when he went. He was satisfied with these products; he would make sure to make a review online for them.

After his shower he hopped out with a skip in his step. His second wave of (???) many hadn't happened yet and he was clean. He felt happy. Though the bathroom was a little too small for him, as it was for his younger self. Wonder what he would say to his younger self, knowing what he knew?

"Prepare yourself, kid," he said to himself in the mirror as it defogged. Yeah, that's about right.

Since he was now dry, he left the bathroom to change the sheets (he should wash them for his aging parents...), and plus, they were filthy. He should. But a flash caught his eye.

Someone has texted him. This early? No way.

He went over to check it. As he pressed the on button (full battery plus it was 8:03, which was an hour and three minutes later than he would normally wake up) he noted he had a text from Hyunwoo.

 **From: Bear Daddy ;)**  
_1 last round?_

One last round? Kihyun had to see this.

He swiped his finger and entered his pass code, seeing he still had his texting app open. And he had three videos from Hyunwoo. They had suggestive thumbnails. He scrolled up to see he had at least twenty pictures from the same man.

He sent him dick pictures. And videos, of fuck knows what. Kihyun looked down, and saw he was already harder than what should be possible. Dripping cum and honey already.

Fuck cleaning the sheets, he needed to jack off to this. RIGHT NOW.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping hard and fast as the images scrolled past his vision. His hips bucked with each pump, wanting friction that he couldn't have. He found the first video, and without hesitation pushed play.

 _You fucking slut,_ was how it started. Followed by loud moans as Hyunwoo jacked off hard and fast, dry, as well. Kihyun wasn't into dirty talk, but maybe he was lying to himself. _Teasing me like that. I'm going to fuck you into this mattress when you get home._

The video stops there but Kihyun keeps going. Getting off like this will be hard—he needed that hard cock in his ass to feel truly satisfied.

He bites his lip hard as he pumps. He finds the second video of the six he counted. He pushes play with no regret.

 _God fucking damn it Kihyun,_ this one starts out. _Sending shit like that? Daddy's gonna fuck that disbehavior out of you til you can't walk properly. You want that, honey? Want Daddy to fuck you till can't walk? That's what Daddy's gonna do, honey slut._

Kihyun roughly pulled his cock with a hiss, wanting his hands to be the bear hybrid's. Calling himself daddy? Kihyun didn't know he was into it but fuck he'll beg and plead till daddy fucks him into a damn coma.

Third video:

 _Come to me Kihyun. Sit on my cock like the good little slut you are. Bounce til I fill you up with my cum. Fuck fuck fuck,_ he cursed as his hips jerked with each stroke. He was getting close to an orgasm. _Come to me baby. Come back to me. Please, baby, Kihyun—fuck!_ He screeched as he came all over his hand, and even getting the camera with it. The video stops there.

Kihyun hurriedly finds the fourth one and plays it, his strokes getting smoother yet stickier as more cum and honey came from his horny body. It has him standing up on the edge of the bed this time.

 _I'm gonna fuck you all over this goddamn flat Kihyun. You won't sit properly for the rest of your life. Here,_ he finishes as he grunts and comes all over the edge of the bed. Suddenly the location changes and he's in front of a window. It seems dark outside. _Here,_ he moans as he comes over the window pane. _Here,_ he whines as he comes over the bathroom sink and mirror, and then in the bathtub. _Here,_ he cries as his cum shoots out over the kitchen counter. _And, god fucking yes, HERE,_ he screams as he comes all over Kihyun's spot on the couch. Three. Fucking. Times.

Kihyun scream-moans as he comes hard, over all of his torso and face. It lasts a good full minute before he can actually breathe properly. He licks it; he doesn't like the taste but fuck the thought of Hyunwoo seeing him has him moaning.

The air is chill for a few seconds, and Kihyun feels good. He forgets how nice it is to touch yourself after exclusively having anal sex. Not that it was bad, but touching yourself was intimate in a way he couldn't explain.

"You done in there?"

"AHHHHH!" Kihyun screams. "What the fuck?!"

"Haha I've been listening for a while, little cousin. You have a very kinky relationship. How many place was he gonna fuck you?" Soomin asks with a giggle.

"You've been listening in that long?! Go the fuck away!" God, shit, how shit did he say?!

"Oh yeah. You have a fun relationship!"

"GO AWAY SOOMIN!" Kihyun yells.

"Can't; I was told to come get you. You know you're really loud right?" He could FEEL her snicker in the other side of the door.

"Fuck!"

"LOTS of it."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SOOMIN?!"

"Doctor wants to talk to you."

That makes Kihyun pause. "Is it urgent?"

"Might be. He's been doing research on the honey you produce."

"I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!"

 

Kihyun couldn't text Hyunwoo, even if he wanted to (and he does). Those videos (two of which he hadn't watched yet) would be visible for people to see if they looked over his shoulder. He, oddly enough, felt lonely. Even though both his parents were here (and Soomin... unfortunately), they weren't the people he wanted to talk to.

"Yoo Kihyun?"

He immediately stood up, and saw the doctor he met when he was younger to discuss his odd honey and honey-making ways. It has been a while since he saw him face-to-face. A odd feeling, like being trouble when you weren't sure what you did wrong, rose in his throat. "Yeah, that's me." He said with a shy smile.

"Come with me," he said as he gestured for them to come over. They flowed with the gesture, and soon all four of them were heading back into one of the x-ray rooms. He was layed on a table, and once situated they took two of him.

They rushed him and his family and put them in a (thankfully) larger-than-normal examination room. They waited and chatted for about seven minutes before Kihyun's same childhood doctor came into the room, x-rays in hand.

"Kihyun, Kihyun's close family?" He had a soft yet firm voice, a bit on the lighter side for a man. He was, seemingly, human, aging gracefully with salt n' pepper hair that fit his brown eyes and square glasses. He was definitely taller than Kihyun.

"Yes, we are; I'm his older cousin," Soomin said.

"We're his parents," his father jumped in.

"Can you tell us why we're here?" His mother, bless her soul, asked.

"Yes I can, Mrs. Yoo," he says with confidence. "I'm glad you're all sitting because this will be a doozy."

"Tell me, doc, don't keep me waiting!" Kihyun said excitedly.

The doctor, in a doctor fashion, waited. He turned on the x-ray box and it lit up; he then put three x-rays on that board. Seeing his name in Hangul at the bottom of the far left one, he assumed that was his. What were the other two? Himself or other bee patients?

"What are these, doc?" Soomin asked.

"These, my dear, are fellow bee x-rays."

"And? What do they show?" Kihyun asked, now getting excited and antsy at the same time.

"Their lower torsos. More specifically..." He took a deep breath, excitement just pouring out of him. "Their 'honey gland'," he finished with a smile.

Kihyun froze up. "Honey gland...?"

"Yes, Kihyun. The little gland that produces honey. We found out how bees make honey, Kihyun. We can fix yours."

Kihyun was frozen. He could feel his family looking at him. And the doctor. It felt like everyone was staring at him. The whole damn bee community. The whole world. "What... Do you mean?"

The doctor looked genuinely excited. "Kihyun, we can either make it like a normal bee hybrid's, or we can remove it completely."

"There's a but in there somewhere, this is..." Kihyun could feel the tears flow. Was this what being teased with freedom felt like? "To good to be true."

The doctor's smile faded. "There is a catch."

And that, was Problem Nine.

 

Hyunwoo, after sending that block of self-filmed pornography, felt so damn satisfied with himself.

But DAMN did his apartment smell now. It made him excited for Kihyun's return. To fuck him all over this damn flat. He won't walk for years after. Hyunwoo will be forced to take care of his bee.

That's right. HIS bee. Kihyun was his precious bee and he wanted to make him happy.

Hyunwoo slept for a full day after that, literally snoring like the bear he was. But his nap had never been so good. Thinking about Kihyun made him happy, content. He couldn't wait for him to get back. That time just couldn't come fast enough.

 

Hyunwoo's bear ears and tail twitched with uncontrollable excitement. He bounced in the seat of Wonho's SUV, waiting in the cold for that damn train to stop at the station. He was going to loose his shit, he could already tell.

"Finally confessing?" Wonho said proudly.

"Yeah. I'm... Not going to hide from my emotions anymore. Kihyun is my precious little bee."

"DAS SO CUTE." Changkyun said from this backseat, heart eyes obvious. Yet, he seemed a little... Jealous, if Hyunwoo could go that far. But he wasn't going to hide. He... Maybe love was too strong a word, but like was definitely applicable. He liked Kihyun. A lot.

The train was felt in Hyunwoo's soul before he could sense it with his body. His smile grew, so large it made his cheeks hurt.

"Aww, somebody's in love!" Wonho exclaimed. He clapped his hands fast in a preppy motion. Hyunwoo knew, from this point forward, he would forever call Wonho 'Sappy Ass :'D' in his contacts.

It felt like ages until the train began to stop. Hyunwoo jumped out of the car and raced inside the train station, heart pumping and bear parts tingling. He listened hard for Kihyun, his steps known by heart know. He listened and listened. Waiting for that tale-tell sign. That one heartbeat.

There!

He raced towards his right, knowing that step-and-heartbeat pattern anywhere.

Kihyun's beautiful frame popped into Hyunwoo's vision. He saw the hair, the sharp nose, and upturned smile. Then he saw something he didn't want to see.

His smile showed teeth, his heart stopped, and his feet paused along with the world.

There, carrying Kihyun's bags, was another bear hybrid. And when he turned, he talked to him. He smiled so friendly towards him. And the way he grabbed his bicep. He was flirting.

With another bear hybrid.

Someone that wasn't Hyunwoo.

Someone who looked better than Hyunwoo.

He turned and ducked through the crowd, slipping away unnoticed.

When he opened the car door, neither Wonho or Changkyun were there. Probably to go say hi. Hyunwoo prayed they kept their mouths shut about what he had about Kihyun being his "precious little bee."

He would rather spray it with pesticide.

 

It took twenty minutes for their asses to come back. 20 fucking minutes.

Wonho was leading the troupe, and when they locked eyes, Wonho nodded and put his finger to his lips. Hopefully he was signaling he kept what he said a secret.

He opened the door and unlocked the passenger door. "It got stuck a while back and it never fixed itself."

"I remember you told me that," Kihyun voice.

"Who's the other bear hybrid?" A male asked. Hyunwoo already wanted to kill him.

"Oh! Daehyun-yah, this is Hyunwoo-hyung! He's my bear friend my parents told you about. Say hi, Hyunwoo!" Kihyun said with an enthusiastic smile.

Fake it til you make it. "Hi Daehyun-yah, I'm the infamous Hyunwoo." He stuck out his hand.

Daehyun-yah hesitated, like any bear hybrid would. Hyunwoo could tell he was more bear than he was. But he stuck it out and shook it like gentleman. "Nice to meet you, as well. I've heard lots about you."

"I bet you have," Hyunwoo responded.

"Let's get going shall we?" Kihyun said suddenly. He hopped in and threw his stuff behind the seat, then scoot as far over as he could to make room. Though, with Changkyun and his wolf legs, it was awkward to fet three people in the seat. They made it work though.

"I'm so happy you live near the train station," Wonho said, directed at Kihyun.

"So Daehyun-yah, where are you staying?" Hyunwoo asked.

"With Kihyun," came his simple response.

"Oh, really?" Hyunwoo replied. He tried to make it sound as uncaring as possible.

"We've got things to do once I'm settled back into my apartment," Kihyun said. He seemed happy about that.

"Yeah, I bet you do..." Hyunwoo said quietly as Wonho started up the engine. He drove off, ever the careful driver.

 

The trip was quiet yet noisy. Changkyun was really interested in the new hybrid, as was Wonho. Though since he was driving he didn't have to much of a conversation with him. There were a few giggles, and they sounded so satisfied when it came to Kihyun. Hyunwoo wanted to die.

Once they in front of Kihyun's apartment, Hyunwoo took a good look at Daehyun. He was, assumedly, younger than Kihyun but older than Changkyun. But he was tall, and had a thick build. His ears were prominent on his head, slightly lopsided. He had a tail as well, and it stuck out more than his own. Ink black hair looked silly with his pale skin tone. Hard face with soft features.

Basically: more attractive than Hyunwoo. And that pissed Hyunwoo off.

Once they were off, the words were flying.

"Who is he?!" Wonho practically yelled.

"Since when did Kihyun know another bear hybrid?" Changkyun threw in.

"I don't like him," Hyunwoo said quietly.

"HOLY SHIT did you see it, hyung?!" Changkyun asked as he nudged Hyunwoo. Did he miss part of the conversation?

"See what?" Hyunwoo asked?

"His DICK, you blind old man!" Wonho yelled as he drove off.

"No, it was in his pants, dumbass." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't understand! His dick was visible. It went all the way to his damn knees, Wonho explained.

Hyunwoo sharply turned to the driver. "You're shitting me."

"It was THICK, too," Changkyun added. "Thicker than any of ours."

"Bitch is probably a porn star," Wonho said. "DAMN I am in the WRONG line of work. I want want he's packing in my goddamn mouth. Kill me with it. Chok—"

"SHUT UP WONHO!" Hyunwoo yelled. It quieted down but he wasn't done. "Can it really be that big???"

"Yes. God yes. Oh, fuck me, yes," was all Wonho said.

 

Hyunwoo went to bed pissed as shit about a bear with a bigger cock than he could ever hope to obtain. Hyunwoo woke up to the sound of ringing. Still pissed as shit, but he picked it up and answered without really looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, poohbear! How does a world tour in one week sound? You even get boosted pay for the stunts we got planned."

Hyunwoo was remarkably less shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck do I keep changing the damn story.
> 
> Like I didn't expect MORE THAN HALF of the shit I wrote to actually be a part of this story. Plus this part was longer than I planned it would be (LOL like I plan this shit). It's amazing, being a writer. Half the shit you write you don't even fucking plan.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this weird ass story. This has become less crack and became more crack treated seriously. I may need to get rid of that crack tag XD
> 
> Tags will be updated as I post chapters, but if you feel I missed something, let me know.
> 
> NOTE: Daehyun has no correlation to any real person. He is an OC (sorry BAP fans :/ )
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Problem 12, A Matter Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem 13 is that is sucks having a roommates, Problem 14 is Kihyun's boss (kind of).

Kihyun wasn't sure how he was going to suffer through this night with this new bear hybrid by his side.

He (Daehyun) really had a big dick.

Like... Kihyun was fucked up sideways. And not literally.

Daehyun's cock went to his KNEES. HIS. FUCKING. KNEES.

How had he been so blind when he first met him? When the doctor told him to shake his hand? When that melodic deep voice said _hello, Kihyun-hyung_?

"Hey, Kihyun-hyung, you okay?"

That shocked him out of his perverted thoughts. "O-oh, yeah, Daehyun-ah, just fine. How is your dinner? Or early breakfast, I suppose?" Food. Kihyun could discuss this. He could cook. He twirled his fork.

"It's good! Can I ask a serious question, though?" He said with a sincere expression on his face. He was cute... Aside from his...

"U-uh, yeah, sure. What did you want to know?" He asked casually, putting the fork in his mouth to take a bite of the chicken chili (a new dish in his repertoire).

"Do you ever use your own honey in food?"

Kihyun fucking choked on the slightly spicy chicken. "What?" He turned toward the younger.

"Have you ever used your own honey in your food? I'm sorry if it's inappropriate," he added, suddenly unsure. His body seemed to be relaxed though, especially his-

"Ah-" Quick cough. "-ah, well, no. I haven't."

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering. I hear that is a thing bees do."

"Well, not this bee. What about bears?" He asked casually, eating more of his chicken chili (which was really good, he had to congratulate himself), imaging it was-

"Oh, yeah! Mom and dad always put a dash of honey in their food. It probably explains why your food tastes... not sweet," he said with a beautiful giggle.

"Yeah, maybe, I'm not huge on sweetness." Kihyun bet Daehyun's co-

"But you're a bee hybrid?" The younger questioned.

"An odd bee hybrid, I suspect." Kihyun to eat, beginning to think the food was a bit to spicy. Just a tad, though. It wasn't terrible, but he would need some milk later on. Maybe he can get it from Daehyun's co-

"Wow, that has some kick after you finish, damn," Daehyun said with a smack to his lips. The spoon (that weirdo, using a spoon) clattered as he got up from the couch slowly. Kihyun only now realized how close they were when he felt coldness reach into Daehyun's spot. "Not so spicy next time, Kihyun-hyung, okay?" He said with a smile, then turned fully to go to the kitchen. Kihyun could hear the water running. It was nice of him to wash his plate.

Thinking of plates, Kihyun looked down to see he hadn't eaten much. He tried to quickly finish, but ended taking it slow (upon realizing this was spicy as fuck after a few bites... less chili powder and pepper pieces, Kihyun, mental note). Daehyun seemed to turn off the tap because the sound of running water stopped. Plastic met glass as he, assumedly, put the plate and spoon in the strainer. Kihyun couldn't see him clearly so he only had to go on sound. After a minute (of trying to eat spicy food) Mr Big Dick came back, thickness visible through his sweatpants (the bane of all men-lover's existence). Kihyun tried his damnest to NOT look at the huge dick coming his way.

"You're right, Daehyun-ah; a little too much kick," he said, trying to think more about food than about sex.

"But it's a nice spice, enough to feel it but not enough to blow ass into the toilet."

Kihyun started laughing but ended up choking on his food. It took a couple back-pats from the younger to settle the food in the proper place. "'Blow ass into the toilet?'" He clarified.

Daehyun giggled at Kihyun's retelling of the phrase. "Yeah. You never heard of Ali Wong?"

"No, I haven't; is she cute?" Kihyun asked; for now, Daehyun didn't need to know he was gay. He set the plate down gently on the coffee table (NOT TODAY, SPICY SATAN).

"Well, yeah, I think she is. She's a comedian and I just watched one of her specials. That is the only phrase I remember."

"That's one hell of a phrase to remember," Kihyun commented. He sipped his water, trying to get the clog of spice out of his throat. Maybe he could use Daehyun's co-

"It is one hell of a phrase to remember. Me and my friend laughed our asses off."

"Friend? From back home?" Kihyun asked. He picked up the plate and began eating again. Hopefully this would be as good as Daehyun's co-

"Would you believe me if I told you his name was Daehyun, too?"

Kihyun looked at his temporary house mate. "No fucking way."

"Yes way! We met each other six years ago, been like brothers ever since." He leaned back on the couch. Kihyun wouldn't say for sure, but it was almost like he wanted his dick looked at.

"That's pretty cool. Don't think I've ever met anyone with the name Kihyun."

"Don't think I have, either."

From there it was quiet (it was also nearly three o'clock in the morning), with only the sound of Kihyun's fork hitting the plate every now and then. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a tired one. Daehyun got so quiet Kihyun thought he fell asleep. Shit, that reminds him, he has to get out a pillow and blanket for the younger (because he SURE AS HELL wasn't sleeping in Kihyun's bed). Did he even have any? Kihyun really was the least prepared bee ever. His parents had at least six blankets and twelve pillows when people stayed over. He thought it was overkill, especially when he moved into a small apartment. But now, he was afraid it would seem he was a bad host.

"Hey, Kihyun-hyung?" Daehyun asked quietly. Kihyun looked over at him. The younger was relaxed, arms behind his head, eyes closed. A very contemplative pose.

And, of course, Kihyun's asshole puckered as his eyes drifted to the huge cock he couldn't have. Daehyun was so large Kihyun could clearly see the cock outline. The air was starting to smell sweeter by the minute, and he forced himself to look away. "Yeah?"

"Are you homophobic?"

Kihyun choked on his chicken, again, for the second time tonight. "WHAT?"

"I know it's odd, but are you?" He asks quietly.

For fuck's sake Kihyun honestly loved dick (wow what an odd thing to think). But, for now, Daehyun didn't need to know that. "Uh, no, I'm not. Most of my friends are actually gay, or at least bisexual."

Daehyun sighed, and began rubbing his face with his hands. Kihyun would have guessed he was relieved, but it also seemed really tense. Maybe this had upset him? Maybe he was hoping he was homophobic?

"Are... You homophobic?" Kihyun asked.

"No. I'm gay. I was..." He sighed deeply. His back was off the couch, now leaning on his thighs with his elbows. "I was worried you were homophobic. That's... God, that's a weight off my chest," he said with a happy laugh. This revelation seemed to age him backwards five years. He looked Kihyun in the eyes, and Kihyun saw greatfulness in the very late shimmer of his living room.

He wanted to kiss those soft-looking lips. Push his tongue into that sinful cavern of warmth. Rip their clothing and reveal his body to that demonic cock. Fuck, how much sperm could a cock like that hold? Kihyun's stomach would inflate with that much cum. Now if only he could do it quietly...

"Anyway, I'm tired. Guess I get couch duty?" Daehyun asked as he pulled away. It was so sudden Kihyun nearly fell forward.

Their lips were so close to kissing. So close. Focus, focus Kihyun, you cockslut. "Y-yeah, I'll gather a pillow and blanket."

"Cool. Guess we get started with the medical stuff tomorrow? You still got the doctor's notice for skipping work?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, it's in my room. I don't think I can finish the spicy food, so I'll put it in the microwave," said Kihyun to fill up the silence.

"All right," was all he got from the younger in return.

So that was that. A nice end to this conversation. "Yeah. Good night Daehyun-ah," Kihyun said as he got up to head into the kitchen. The plate and silverware clanked together as he moved around, until finally it was in the microwave. He shut the door gently, but it was still too loud in the quiet apartment. He placed the fork with the most reserved movements in the sink, just a small scrape sound seemingly like a dump truck lifting the little living space right of its concrete base. But, he heard snoring (pfft, typical bear hybrid behavior) coming the couch area. Kihyun knew who it was but he still looked anyway.

Yep, it was Daehyun, laid out on the couch snoring like a damn... Well, bear. He seemed content though, so Kihyun was glad about that.

He stayed like that until he realized he needed to get stuff down tomorrow. Such much stuff to go over, and things to consider. Plus, he was tired. Getting a few hours of good snooze would set his ass straight.

He went to his closet, in his room, where he was sure he put a wool blanket. There at the bottom (after shuffling through some stuff and nearly crying from nostalgia) was a black-and-yellow wool blanket, still really fluffy and snug. Kihyun couldn't remember the last time he used it, but now is a good excuse. He hugged it close to his chest and sniffed it deeply.

Hyunwoo.

That's what the smell was. Hyunwoo.

Kihyun remembers now. The last time he used this was during the first few times Hyunwoo stayed over and Kihyun wasn't in his cockslut stage yet. He was self-conscious about sleeping with the bear, so he made him sleep on that same couch. With this very comfy wool blanket. Kihyun could detail his snore to the letter, he'd heard it so many times since then. He seemed so, Kihyun's not sure, comfortable back then. Now he was constantly in this edge. He never seemed happy anymore.

You know what, fuck Daehyun. Kihyun was going to sleep with this blanket. Besides, he was a bear; bears were naturally warm. He didn't need to feel bad.

He jumped into his bed, somewhat quietly, and snuggled with the bee-colored soft wool. His lower body was covered by his duvet, and he dug his nose into the blanket. Sleep came easy. He was tired after all.

Problem 12 was, easily, Daehyun.

And, mostly, it was Daehyun's cock that was the problem. Because Kihyun wanted it but was well aware he couldn't have it. Or maybe he could, but felt that he shouldn't. Or maybe he was scared of taking a cock that big...

Either way, he was staying for a few months. He needed to keep this relationship professional. Sex between them was not allowed. For now, Kihyun would need to act straight if he wanted this time to go smoothly. And fuck him if this didn't go smoothly. He will kill someone if it doesn't.

That problem ties into the next problem:

Roommates.

Kihyun lives in a small ass apartment (granted, it was provided when he got his honey-making job), and there was NOT enough space for two people. Kihyun was small but he still needed his space. And he assumed Daehyun would need his own.

And, oh god, the bathroom.

How the hell were they going to use that bathroom? It was big enough for Kihyun but what about LIVING with a damn BEAR hybrid? How did he even piss with that big of a cock? Did it touch the rim of the toilet? How much did he piss, even? Did the size of the cock matter? Speaking of cock sizes, how did he even handle that damn thing? Even more importantly, how many people has he fucked? Has he EVER fucked a woman? Of is he more of a bottom? (HA with a dick that big...)

So many questions and so little desire to ask them. How was Kihyun going to live through this time with a man more attractive than he could ever come up with?

 

Kihyun awoke with strong morning wood, and a urge to satisfy it with a penis in his anus. But Hyunwoo was nowhere near to complete that urge, so maybe a little self-pleasure could help?

The sound of a toilet flushing made him jump and yell, "Who's there?!" He clutched the wool blanket to his chest.

The door to the bathroom opened, and revealed a relieved-looking Daehyun. Kihyun could only sigh happily. No intruder today.

"Sorry for scaring you hyung, I REALLY had to piss," he said with a light laugh. Once his laugh had quieted down, he looked quizzically at the older. "You seemed really comfortable, I really didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's fine, nature calls." And with a dick that big—

"Yeah. That spicy rice kicked my ass."

Kihyun's buttcheeks clenched at the thought, and not in the fun way. "Actually, I need to go."

"Oh, shit, yeah, it's your bathroom, why am I standing here?" He laughed heartily this time.

"Afterwards we can get started on the whole medical situation?" Kihyun asked hopefully.

"Yeah man." He saluted then walked out.

Kihyun jumped out of bed and rushed to to the bathroom, glad he wasn't wearing much as he sat on the toilet. How did Daehyun put it? "Blow ass into the toilet."

After evacuating his bowels and taking a nice, hot shower, he lotioned his body up. Then dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and loose t-shirt. Combed his hair, topping it all off with a black leather jacket. With his undercut, dyed brown hair (and a pair of shoes but those were outside in the living room), he looked good.

He also looks hella fucking straight, and that was exactly the look he was going for.

After checking his appearance five times in the mirror, he was ready to meet with Daehyun.

He went out of the bathroom, cringed when he saw the wool blanket, shoved away the feeling and joined Daehyun in the living area.

Daehyun was already dressed, looking a shade less good than Kihyun, but with his dick visible in his jeans he was winning in every other category. "Hey man," he said, relaxed as could be.

Daehyun looked up, and seemed surprised at how well his hyung cleaned up. "You look so different in that outfit."

"I look good in every situation but I decided to show you up." He sat on his couch, now regretting it because he was hungry.

"Have a hot date or...?" Daehyun prodded.

"No, but I can find one easily," Kihyun said with confidence. He knew he could. The gender, however, would be difficult to ascertain.

"Well, before you do, we need to discuss some medical inquiries, because I know you have some." Daehyun reached into a bag Kihyun forgot he had, then slapped two folders on the table. Kihyun held the urge to look inside them. "First things first, since I'm a nurse I need to re-inform you of your current status."

"Ugh," was all the older could say.

Daehyun then procured a bag of McDonald's. "I got some breakfast sandwiches because I'd thought you'd be hungry."

"When the hell did you get McDonald's?" Kihyun asked as he took the bag. Looking inside, there were indeed two sandwiches left in the bag.

"Earlier. There's also a drink for you in the fridge," he added nonchalantly.

"Damn, thanks man," Kihyun said as he began nibbling on one of the sandwiches. He'll nab that drink after finishing this first sandwich.

"You made dinner at three in the morning it's the least I can do. Since, you know, I can't cook."

"What time is it?" The older asked as he got up to get that free drink.

"Twelve something."

Kihyun nearly spit out his damn drink. "TWELVE?"

"Yeah, were you supposed to do something today?" Daehyun asked worriedly.

"Ah, well, no, but I never sleep in that late."

"We took a train from Suncheon at one in the morning, we were both tired."

Kihyun sat on the couch again, forgetting that he hates eating there. "Wow, it feels weird to sleep in late," he said with a giggle.

"You never sleep in late?"

"Never."

Daehyun, who had opened up on of the files, was now writing stuff down. Kihyun was suddenly self conscious about everything. Even his eating habits, even though he wasn't a sloppy eater. "When do you normally wake up?"

"Seven on the dot."

Daehyun noted that down. "Do you remember anything the doctor told about this honey glad procedure, or the surgery?"

"Yeah but everything's a bit jumbled."

"Well, I'll try to give you a less boring recount," he said with a smile.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay," Daehyun said as he rubbed his hands together. "You've decided to go with full glad removal?"

"Yes."

Daehyun took a few notes. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. From Kihyun's postion they looked oblong, but the color he couldn't tell. It was a rather fat but short bottle. "Take one of these now, please, since your eating."

"Are these the pills for the procedure?" Kihyun asked as he took the bottle. He opened it up, finding the pills to be a pale yellow.

"Yep. Do you remember what they do?"

This felt like 20 Questions but Kihyun knew if he wanted this honey shit gone from his system he needed to play along. "Lower my body's ability to produce honey, right?"

"Yep. It's going to take a few months with your body, but with one hundred pills you should be good, if you don't miss any days."

"Seems simple enough." Kihyun took one out of the bottle and put it into his mouth. He gulped down a mouthful of his drink (diet Coke, smart bear hybrid) and with it, the pill. He finished off his sandwich after that, thankful for the greasy taste.

After a few minutes of silence, Daehyun spoke again. "You should take two every day, one with breakfast and one with dinner."

"What's the pill called?" Kihyun was NOT about to pronounce that damn name.

"Honey glucephetamine."

"Okay. Not nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

Daehyun laughed deeply. "Yeah, sometimes it's not hard to pronounce but try it drunk you get a whole new experience."

Kihyun chuckled heartily. "Maybe once this is all over."

"Yes, please. No alcohol during this process."

"Right-eo, cap-e-ton," Kihyun exaggerated with a wink and salute.

Daehyun rolled his eyes and took more notes.  
"This process should up to a full two months, maybe three depending in how things work out with the surgery itself. You wrote your next check-up date somewhere, right?"

"Yeah it's on the calendar. October fifth."

"The doctor may postpone the surgery until the warmer months, bees don't take well to winter I hear?"

"Yeah we hate the cold."

"Why did you move up north from the south then?"

This was Kihyun's next problem. Keeping the truth from Daehyun... For just about everything. "I just wanted to."

"Have you tried looking for a new hive?"

"No. I love my family."

"I respect that. You also know about the no-sex rule in place?" Just like that he changed pace.

"Yeah," Kihyun responded, disheartened by such a rule.

"It sucks but the doctor noted how you make the most honey through sexual acts, and we need your honey level low for the surgery to be the most effective."

"I remember that clearly," Kihyun said, crossing his arms.

Daehyun just snorted. "You must get all the ladies."

"Not anymore."

"Anyway," Daehyun continued with a shake off his head. "You're going to need assistance once the surgery takes place. Which is where I come in. I am your nurse until your body realizes it no longer has the ability to make honey. It's been reported that process has the most bees shook up."

"That's the part I'm afraid of," Kihyun responded. And it truly was. What would it feel like to no longer HAVE to make honey?

"Your strong. You can get through it. Have you been job searching?"

"No, I need to start today. As soon as we're done I'll go looking. May need to look for a new apartment, as well," he added absentmindedly.

"Why's that?"

"Company gives out these apartments to those who qualify."

"No wonder why it's so shitty."

"You're telling me."

"Well, we've got the preliminaries over with. After one week I'll check on how your honey level is and send the report to the doctor. Aside from taking your medicine there's not much else to do but wait."

"I hate waiting."

"Everyone does. But, that is the price one pays to get rid of a honey gland."

A deep sigh. "Yeah."

It was silent as Daehyun put his stuff away. Kihyun, now that he thought about it, needed to give his boss his medical slip for leave. "I actually need to drop by the office to give the medical slip."

"Sounds like a great place to start, I'll go and be your muscle."

"Hahaha, sure, I could use the muscle."

And, truth be told, maybe he did.

 

Kihyun's next problem was similar to a problem we've had before: asshole bosses and managers.

Kihyun's heard rumors about bees who have been cut off because of medical slips. But, from other rumors he heard, they were also fake. So much gossip spread around the office, Kihyun was no longer sure what was real or not.

All he knew was that his was real.

The office up front of the the Honey Manufacturer Company™ was bright and colored like honey. It smelled like, oddly enough, a plant that Kihyun couldn't place his finger on. Daehyun said it smelled like lavender but Kihyun never smelled it to be sure. The seats were comfy as hell, a soft, pliant leather that acted more like memory foam, but they weren't. The floors were a hard tile, a click sound beneath your feet even if your shoes were flat.

The woman at the front desk, who Kihyun always assumed was human, was always super bouncy and happy. A lot of newcomers were off put by her nature, but it reassured Kihyun every time he had to visit the main office.

Shalice smiled at Kihyun, liked she always did, with white teeth that off set her dark skin. "Hey Kihyun-oppa! Thought you were off today?" She said with a dreamy smile towards him. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Shalice. I am but I need to see the boss over urgent news with my medical leave." Like it was a secret. "And this is Daehyun-ah, my nurse."

Kihyun could hear Daehyun snort lowly. "Hello, gorgeous."

She fanned herself, exaggerating Daehyun's hotness (maybe she could see the size of his cock through his jeans? Fuck him if she could). "I'll call the boss right away," she said, tone a little moany for Kihyun's liking. But he pretended he liked it.

Kihyun leaned back toward the younger. "Gorgeous?"

"I'm playing the field."

Kihyun just rolled his eyes.

He heard the phone click off before her words began. "Since it's labeled as medical emergency he'll see you now," she said with a broad smile towards them both.

"Thank you Shalice," Kihyun said with an finger gun and wink. She giggled and picked up the phone just as it rang. Maybe Kihyun was wrong about her hybrid status...?

"She seems like a delight," Daehyun said as they reached the elevator. The building was like that of every other, fancy tiling, fancy elevator. Fancy everything, really.

"She is. You should see her on casual days." Kihyun pressed the button for the boss's floor, close to the top to make acrophobics see double. Maybe he should make Wonho come here at least once...

"Why's that?"

"I'll have to invite you on casual day."

The elevator dinged before Daehyun could respond, and Kihyun hopped off before people could flood inside. He heard a few grunts coming from the bear hybrid but he didn't feel the need to turn around. He WAS a bear hybrid amongst mostly bees.

The boss's office was right there, but Kihyun felt like turning back. He didn't like the rumors about his boss, but he didn't decide which controlled who. He needed to give any medical leaves to the head boss of the company, almost the top rung of said company. But, no. He didn't need to start shit today. Just give the man his slip and get the fuck out.

So he knocked gently in the door.

"If it's Kihyun please come in."

That was his cue. He pushed the handle down and walked in.

His boss was sitting there, filling out paperwork for God knows what. But nothing else. Just normal, boss-like stuff. Kihyun sighed in relief. "Shalice tells me you have a medical leave slip for me?" He asked simply.

"Yes, I do," Kihyun responded quickly. He opened his leather jacket and pulled out the big sheet that felt thicker than it was. It detailed his journey (minus a few personal things), and that he would need to be on leave from his honey-making job. He gently put it in the boss's hand, and sat quietly in one of the chairs across from him. Daehyun, even quieter, sat down in the other one.

"So you'll be leaving us?" Was his boss's first question.

"Yes, I will."

"You know you cannot stay in your apartment if that is the case."

"Yes, I understand. Today I'll start looking for a new job."

"Well, I hope it goes well. Every employee is given two months in said apartment once they announce leave. You turned your last honey deposit?"

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Good, good." His voice was low and commanding but not scary, as all the rumors painted him to be. Kihyun only met the man once, and even then he seemed reasonable. "This is the sheet that says you have two months to move out. If you need a referral do not be afraid to use me. Best of luck to you," he said as he handed Kihyun a what seemed like sheet full if information. He'd have to disect it later.

"Thank you boss. It was a pleasure working here," he nearly bit his tongue on the lie.

"Pleasure having you. Have a pleasant journey wherever you go."

And, just like that, Kihyun was a partialy free bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had other plans for this but it changed because I forgot what I was gonna go with. I swear if I change this story any more I'm done.


	7. Problem 15: Tour in a Week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem 16 is when Hyunwoo doesn't pick up the damn phone, 17 has Kihyun questionong if he's doing the right thing, and 18 has him feeling the embrace of uneasiness.

“Hey, poohbear! How does a world tour in one week sound? You even get boosted pay for the stunts we got planned!”

Hyunwoo shot up on his elbows. “That sounds dangerous but I'm in.”

“Ah, good! Hyungwon-ah and I have been working on some new material since our last world tour, but they're more dangerous that what we've tried before. We need to practice them immediately.”

“More dangerous but you want to practice a week before the tour?” Hyunwoo questioned, worried for his life. He's never died with their stunts before, but that doesn't mean he can't.

“It's risky yeah but we've only recently perfected our two-man stunts. We were working on the third component when our company finalized the deal with the first venue. But they said since we're a magic act we can “make some magic happen and be ready in two weeks.” We've worked on our section, and we can just redo some classics with you until the other stunts work perfectly. We love you like a brother Hyunwoo; we’re not going to risk your life if we're not at least 99% sure our routine will work,” he finished.

Hyunwoo couldn't speak. Minhyuk and Hyungwon have never told him they've viewed him as a brother. He always thought they were just using him as a pawn for their magic acts. “Minhyuk-ah.”

“Now, don't get sappy on me. We love you but you are the part of our act people always get _bothered_ by,” Minhyuk said.

Hyunwoo giggled. “People really like my body apparently.”

“ _His bear parts are so small and cute!_ I still remember that phrase the first time we worked with you.”

“Ha, yeah. I still can't believe I have fansites and people dedicated on my bear ears and tail…”

“Right? Like we have fansites JUST for our wings,” Minhyuk complained with a chuckle.

“That's not surprising at all! You guys have _wings_ , they look amazing!”

“Do you know how long it takes to groom Hyungwon's wings? Like HOURS!” Minhyuk whined.

“Really?”

“Yes! Those damn owl feathers don't clean themselves!” It sounded like he threw a pen down.

“What about your bat skin, Minhyuk? Sure it needs cleaning or something?”

“Dude do you know how much summer weather and bugs kill me? Going out during the day kills my eyes, too, you lucky bastard.”

“Hey don't hate me! I was born with simple cleaning instructions.”

Minhyuk heartily laughs on his end of the line. “And you STILL don't follow them.”

“That was one time, Minhyuk-ah! I was extremely tired—”

“ONE?! There's been at least six times when you haven't showered after working out!”

“Those were after performances, Minhyuk-ah! I was very tired but still have a schedule to uphold!”

Minhyuk scoffs. “Schedule? Of working out? How much time do spend working out?”

“It varies if I'm with you guys but I have to get at least one hour of workouts done per day, seven days a week!” Which was true; Hyunwoo wasn't sure of his exact totalage but he probably did about eighteen hours a week.

“God, WHY? I can't even workout that much. Neither can Hyungwonnie. Are you, like, addicted or something?” A crunching sound came from his end, and Hyunwoo was sure Minhyuk was eating chips or maybe cereal.

“No I like to eat.”

Minhyuk busts out in laughter but begins choking. “What’ya trying to do, kill me?”

“No.”

Minhyuk chuckles then coughs a bit more. “Anyway, I can hear Hyungwon pulling up. I need to pretend like this conversation has been all business. I know a world tour starting in a week sounds a bit crazy but it's only the first stop, a small hotel venue here in Seoul. I'll give you a rundown of everything once we meet up, which is supposed to be in a few hours. We know where you live, you want us to pick you up?” Minhyuk finishes.

“Yeah but first I'll need some sleep for that kind of meeting. What kind of attire?”

“Business casual. No jeans but a t-shirt should be fine. I swear to you Hyungwon's gone in PJs before.”

“To a business meeting?” Though the revelation doesn't surprise him too much.

“Yeah! The higher-ups were upset but got a good laugh. The even higher higher-ups were livid.”

“I bet.”

“Anyway—hey baby!—you get some sleep, we'll even bring some breakfast for you to eat on the way, sound good?”

“Yeah, see you at what time?”

“In like—” Hyunwoo can hear muffled words on the other end. It's quiet for about a minute before he continues to conversation with Hyunwoo. “—Hyungwonnie says in exactly three hours and thirty minutes is when we'll leave to come get you.”

“Alright, see you guys then. And remember, I love bacon sandwiches.”

Another Minhyuk style scoff-laugh. “Alright, bacon. Bye hyung.”

“Bye Minhyuk-ah,” Hyunwoo replies, though it's Minhyuk who hangs up first.

_Another world tour… The last one was about a year and a half ago._ Hyunwoo turns on his back and gets in his usual sleeping position. He remembers that tour fairly well, despite getting drunk at a few locations. He has a pretty high tolerance for liquor, that was for sure. Oh, he remembers that trip to Las Vegas… Dubai was pretty amazing, as well. Tokyo and Cancun were far too quick for Hyunwoo’s memory. London, Paris, Berlin, Dublin, as well… That was an amazing experience, that tour. “HyukWon’s Amazing Magical Stops, For Your Entertainment!”. God he remembers that cringey tagline. But that time of his life, despite being away from Korea and not speaking any other language fluently, was incredible; he wouldn't trade that time for anything.

But, at the hotel here, in the heart of Seoul, was the best memory he had acquired.

 

Kihyun realized that Problem Sixteen was when Hyunwoo didn't pick up the goddamn phone.

“Goddamnit pick up the phone, you damn bear…” He needed to talk to him, _today_. He needed to tell him that he was getting his honey glad removed. If Hyunwoo truly was addicted to the unfiltered taste, then he was the first one who needed to know.

“Hey do you—oh you're on the phone, sorry!” Daehyun said as he arrived back from the bathroom.

Kihyun put the phone down as he heard Hyunwoo's go to voicemail. “No, I got voicemail, what did you want?” He asked politely. Just because Daehyun was another bear hybrid doesn't mean he should get shitty with him.

“I was just wondering if you want to go job searching now? Or put it off for one more day?” Daehyun asked, leaning against the threshold of Kihyun's room, legs crossed at the ankle. A very straight pose for a gay bear, Kihyun had to think.

“Yeah, uh, we should start today. No point in putting off what you can do today, right?” He asked, praying he sounded more hopeful than he felt.

“You don't sound to hopeful.”

Of course, the damn bear would be smart enough to hear it in his tone. But, he was a nurse; he was probably smarter than Kihyun by a few IQ points. “Well, I'm not. Most bees go into the honey making business because it's natural for us. Several of my family members are honey makers. It's like a weird tradition for bees.”

Daehyun nodded. “I met a bear once who grew an unnatural amount of coarse hair. He shaved it and sold it to make money. Some things are just more obvious than others. A job should be something obvious. If you hate people you make the food, not deal with the people who request it.”

“How many bear hybrids are there?” Kihyun wondered. “I've only met two.” He leaned back at his couch, hoping that stupid Hyunwoo would call him. And soon.

“That's unrealistic. Bears are split, at least in Korea, fifty percent hybrid and fifty percent non-hybrid.”

Kihyun looked at Deahyun, shocked. “An even fifty-fifty? Impossible!”

“Well, it's more like fifty-two percent to fourty-eight percent, but it's close enough,” Deahyun corrected.

“Fuck, don't scare me like that! You know it's ultra rare for a animal-to-hybrid ratio to be split evenly!” Kihyun nearly had a heart attack. For the bear population to be that close is awe-inspiring. The last time an even split happened was in Russia hundreds and hundreds of years ago, and the nation grew prosperous in that time.

“Yeah, but we're close. So close!” Daehyun came over to sit on the couch, and it looked like he was about to explode. “Imagine Korea being a prosperous country!”

Kihyun could imagine it. “But we're already a prosperous country?”

“You know what I mean!” Daehyun scolded. “What about bees? Do you know the ratio?”

“I haven't checked in a while. The last time I did it was ninety percent to ten, in favor of the animals.”

Deahyun reared his head back. “Wow, that off?”

“Yeah. Bee hybrids aren't very productive.” Oh the irony of that statement was not lost on him. He looked at the papers in front of him, the reality of all of this not fully hitting him just yet.

“I heard bee hybrids can only create hybrid offspring if both parents are bees? And the chances of them making honey aren't that high?” Daehyun questioned, head tilted and ears twitching adorably.

Kihyun could feel his antennas wiggle about, but as to why he wasn't sure. Maybe in reaction to Daehyun? “Right. The ratio, though, is about fourty percent to sixty percent, so it's likely but not an even split.”

“Ah, right. Your parents are both bees, right? Mine were both bears but my dad left early on. You know how male bears are.” Daehyun relaxed on the back of the couch, stretching his muscles. Kihyun took a peek at his crotch area, seeing the outline. So he wasn't imaging it. Daehyun had a huge fucking cock and Kihyun couldn't, or shouldn't, have it.

“Yeah. My family is mostly bees with a few humans sprinkled in.”

“No inter-species mingling?”

Kihyun looked at the younger, confused at his question. “What do you mean? Inter-species mingling? Daehyun-ah, that's illegal in Korea.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean people don't do it.” The younger put his hands behind his head, not breaking eye contact with the older. “You're a bee who hangs with a human, a bear, and a wolf. If you were gay you'd have options.”

“Right, if I was gay,” Kihyun repeated. It still appalled him that he had to lie to the younger about his sexuality, but for now it was the smartest thing to do.

“If you were. But I'm assuming that your friends are gay?” To that Kihyun nodded. “They have options. Imagine the OUTCRY at a bear, a wolf, and a human started dating.”

“Polyamorous relationship, you mean? Honestly I think most people mind their own business.”

Daehyun snapped his fingers. “Yep! No one's gonna tell because they have their own problems to deal with. So the law is kind of stupid.” he leaned into Kihyun's ear. “But don't tell my superiors I said that.” He laughed.

Kihyun had to join him. “Don't tell my superiors but I hated working at a honey factory.”

“Oh really? Are those workhouse rumors true?” The bear asked.

Kihyun almost choked on his own spit. He remembers having a conversation about this with Hyunwoo before. “Which one?”

Daehyun made a face of uncertainty. “Is there more than one?”

“Not that I know of. But honestly, I'm not sure. To be blunt it wouldn't surprise me.”

Daehyun shook his head. “The thought of being recorded for more money is terrifying. I see why you'd want to quit.”

“Plus my gland is weird. Didn't the doctor say my body makes a surplus of it and forces it out of my body?”

“Yeah, he did. Speaking of which,” Daehyun said absent-mindedly as he got up. He went around the table to his bag that was leaned up against the wall to Kihyun's left. He took out his clipboard case, found a pen, then resumed his spot of the couch. “How do you feel? Any irritation or upset stomach with no explanation, or anything that's worth of note?” He was poised to write.

Kihyun was a little skeptical. He only took the medicine today, was it supposed to have an effect this soon? “Ah, no, nothing to report. I feel normal, like I would a few days after The Thickening occurs.”

“Is that what you call it?” Daehyun asked as he took notes.

“Yeah. Everything feels really thick like I'm walking through water that's about chest high.”

“Really? And that's enjoyable?”

“Well, I seek satisfaction when it happens so I don't particularly notice things like that Daehyun-ah.”

Daehyun nods. “Right, right. So everything feels normal? No pain, either?”

“No pain.”

Daehyun scribbles a few more notes down. “That's good. There was a chance you could have been allergic to an ingredient in the medicine; that was my main concern.”

“The doctor told me that. I don't think I've ever had an allergy.”

“Pfft, lucky. I'm allergic to sunflowers, sunflower seeds, roses, specific perfumes, dandelions, and certain paints.”

Kihyun tried to hold in his laughter. “Dude you got screwed.”

“Dude, spring will kill me. Flowers, paints, perfumes, and all those damn DANDELIONS.”

Kihyun couldn't hold it in anymore. “THOSE DAMN DANDELIONS!”

“You better thank your lucky stars you ended up with no allergies.” Daehyun said it with sass but he had a smile on his face.

“ _Dandelions_ ,” Kihyun giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious until I barf on your shoes. Didn't you want to do some job searching today?” he had his arms crossed.

Kihyun wiped a tear that had called from his eyes. “Yeah, I did. Oh my gosh…” Kihyun shook his head, getting the giggles out of his systems. “Okay. Job searching. Where do I start?” He asked the younger seriously.

Deahyun hummed and tapped his chin with his pen. “I don't know know where you should start specifically; do you have any talents or have any experience with something aside from honey making?”

Kihyun opened his mouth, but then closed it again. His singing talents really don't make much sense as of right now. Maybe later.

This will bring us to Problem Eighteen. When one is a honey-making bee, in which that's all you've been taught to do, where do you start your job search?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slow updates ^^'
> 
> I actually have an entire plan worked out for this story, it's just a matter of not getting distracted and time management. Both of which I am sub-par at.


	8. Problem 19, Hyunwoo Calls back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem 20 has Kihyun screaming, and Problem 21 has Kihyun screaming even more.

It's now at the end of the day, Kihyun being tired as hell. His antennae twitch as he unlocks the doors to his apartment. Finally, some rest.

After job searching for basically the whole day, Kihyun was wore out. His only break was a Chinese food place at lunch. He was fed, at least, but now with depleting monetary sources he had to be wise with how he spent his money. Going out to eat was no longer an option.

“Hey, hyung, you okay?”

Kihyun jumped a bit. Daehyun was talking to him. “Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about my future, you know, is all.” He shrugged off the thoughts and turned the key into his apartment.

“Yeah, thinking about it too deeply is going to cause some problems,” Deahyun said behind him.

Kihyun turned on a dime. “What do you mean?”

Deahyun made a surprised face but didn't jump. “What do YOU mean?”

“You said thinking about it would cause problems, what did you mean?” Would THINKING cause an issue with his medication? Kihyun prayed against it.

“What? Oh, you mean the medicine. No, silly, I'm saying thinking too deeply about your problems blows them up. Don't panic, for now at least. Save it for when you're about to die, m’kay?”

Kihyun leaned back on his entrance wall, hand on his heart. He never usually gets this riled up. “Dude, I nearly had a panic attack. Don't do that to me.”

“I wasn't trying too. Remember, panic when you die. Not right now.”

Kihyun nodded. He supposed it was the best advice he could get from a well-off bear hybrid. He shook off the early midlife crisis, and walked the rest of the way into his small-ass apartment. God there was not enough room for both of them. But this apartment was free for about the next two months. Mostly because most of his last paycheck went to covering for it. He needed money. And soon, if he wanted to stock up for winter.

Kihyun laughed, but it sounded sad and forced. He hibernates. But he's living with a bear hybrid. Oh, the sour taste of ironic irony.

“What are you laughing at? I like jokes,” Daehyun said as he came from the kitchen, holding a plate and a drink.

Kihyun looked at him funny. “Did you make me a sandwich?” He couldn't resist smiling.

“Yeah. You need to take your medicine now; twice a day, remember?” He replied as he set the plate and drink on the table.

Kihyun's smile faded. “Right, yeah I do.” He grabbed the sandwich (shit how old was the bread? Check for mold Kihyun) and investigated it. The bread didn't have any spots, thank god. And the sandwich was very typical: bologna, cheese, a piece of lettuce from the head. Kihyun saw mayonnaise, but that seemed to be the only condiment. He bit it, thankful for Daehyun's existence.

Speak of the well-endowed devil, he came back from Kihyun's room. When did he even go in there? “You know you're not supposed to keep pills in the medicine cabinet, right?” He said as he set the bottle on the table. Like any bear hybrid (Kihyun saw his cute bear tail; he knew he wanted to touch it) he went to get something to eat.

“I'm not?” He asked, looking at the pill bottle. This was happening. He was going to have his honey gland removed.

“No. It doesn't stay at the right temperature. Plus with these apartments I'd prefer if you kept them on you. But, in this town, you might get mugged. I'm not sure where you should keep it,” Daehyun finished.

“Daehyun is this bread good? It's not soft. Also why would someone what to take it?” Another bite.

“The bread?”

“No you bear, the medicine.” He grabbed the bottle, popping it open and snagged one.

Daehyun answered while he took it. “Ha ha. Anyway, it's medicine. It doesn't give you a high or anything like that but people want their fix. If they rob you that might be one of the things they'd look for, aside from money, a bank card, or some jewelry. Just looking out for you.”

Kihyun swallowed. “I wasn't thinking about that. Thanks man.” He's so glad he bought a twenty-four pack of diet Coke.

“That's what I'm here for. And the bread is good; I just bought it.”

Kihyun snapped his head up. “You bought it? When?”

“When you were asleep. Since I'll be staying here I need to be able to make my own food. And yours had mold on it.”

Kihyun knew it. “I would have bought more if I was aware. I like fancier foods than just sandwiches.” He just loves to cook.

“Don't diss the sandwich man. It's a classic.” Daehyun came into the front room, sitting next to Kihyun at the couch. Kihyun wanted to snap at him but he held back. He's been sitting here since last night; he could get over it. “Besides, it's cheap and easy to make.”

“Yeah. I guess sandwiches need to become my specialty from now on.”

“Don't worry man. You'll get a job before winter comes. Speaking of which, when winter comes, what's going to happen to you? Don't bees have this thing where they basically hibernate during winter?” Daehyun took a huge bite out of his stacked sandwich, and that's when Kihyun noticed he had two stacked sandwiches. Damn bear.

Kihyun took a bite, enjoying his simple meal. Daehyun wasn't an expert but at least he could make sandwiches. Kihyun hates making sandwiches. Honestly what kind of fool makes sandwiches for dinner? (Kihyun does. Because he's broke for right now). “Well—”

“Do you hibernate?” The younger suddenly asked.

The older sipped his drink. “Well, yeah, basically. We bees are sensitive to the cold; and since a big portion of us can make honey, most honey factories shut down during winter. Then, we bees sleep. Or at least stay in. One of the reasons I like this apartment is because the A/C sucks but the heat is absolutely gloriously hot.”

“Ugh. I make enough heat on my own. I never have the either on.” And like a magic act his first sandwich was down the hatch.

Kihyun made the mistake of looking down. Damn it, the youngers’ cock was either hard or just so damn prominent that the outline was clear through his jeans. He looked away, suddenly very hungry for another sandwich. Maybe with dick in the middle. The thought of hunger brought him out of his dick-induced reprieve. “You lucky bastard.”

Daehyun laughed good-heartedly. “Maybe I'll be your heater this winter.”

Kihyun gave him a death glare. Yes, he wanted that; hard cock up against his ass while he bit his lip. Sounds good enough for Kihyun. “Ha. Ha.”

“I'm just saying,” Daehyun responded. “I need another sandwich. You?”

The older looked at his plate. It was empty. “Yes, please.”

The younger hummed, taking his plate into the kitchen. The fridge door opened and shut; Kihyun's antennae shivered. It made him think a cold front was moving in. He hoped and prayed against it. Would a job, whichever he ended up with, understand he needed whole winters off? Or would they work him all year round?

Speaking of jobs, he was given multiple online addresses to search for. He stood and dug through his pocket, pulling out the small notebook he took with him and a pen. His laptop was in his room. Since Daehyun was preoccupied, he grabbed it.

“This place has good wifi Daehyun-ah,” Kihyun informed as he booted up the computer. “You want me to give you the passcode?”

“Hell yeah!” Daehyun said excitedly. He rushed back into the living room, plopping onto the couch. He handed Kihyun his plate, meanwhile his had two stacked sandwiches on it.

“Four sandwiches?”

“A bear's gotta eat, Ki.”

Kihyun paused from putting in his password. “Ki?”

Now Daehyun was paused. “Do you mind me calling you that, or?”

The older thought about it. “Actually, no. I don't mind at all.”

“Okay. Ki, please give me the password.

“Get your fingers ready. It's a long one.”

“Caps included?” Daehyun asked.

“Caps included.”

 

Kihyun sighed, trying to be quiet. After doing at least ten different job applications, he still didn't feel any better.

Daehyun, on the other hand, was passed out on the couch, snoring as bear hybrids do. Kihyun had the audacity to think he was cute. Somewhat. But with that monster cock it was hard for him to pull off cute.

He shut down his laptop, shaking away the sexual thoughts. As the screen went black he reasoned with himself.

He's straight now. Or at least has to act like it. While he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, being with a bear hybrid that was supposed to be his nurse was not a good idea. There'd be too much sexual tension, and with Kihyun having his gland removed (and since sex typically correlated with honey making) he couldn't have that.

Kihyun didn't like to admit it but he was a bit of a cockslut. He liked having sex. It felt good. Of course, when Hyunwoo came into his life, he didn't know that; but he discovered it soon enough.

As he closed his laptop and finally got off the couch (back cracking a small bit; stinger tingling), he thought about what the upcoming winter meant. It was probable that the operation wouldn't happen until spring next year, depending on the weather. Meaning winter would come and Kihyun might have to work during that time. In fact, he was sure of it. And, no sex. At all. Fantastic.

He threw away his soda can, then headed to his room, aiming to be as quiet as that one kid who always tries to peek at the presents before Christmas. He shuts his door, greatful for the small separation from the bear.

**11:52 PM**

Kihyun can't believe his eyes. He was hoping it was later, so he didn't feel like a slouch when he went to bed. But after visiting a long list of places, he needs rest. Better to get six, seven, maybe even eight hours before the next day, than only one or two.

He switches his clothes, a thick t-shirt and sleeping pants. It was the tail end of August, and the weather couldn't make up its mind. Right now, it was a colder night. But it was hot earlier today. Some days all it'll do is rain, but be a hot night. Kihyun's antennae twitched at every cold wave; his beeself was sensing a bad change in weather.

He threw himself on the bed back first. He wasn't exactly tired. But he was tired. He felt physically okay, like he could go on a jerking spree; but then mentally he felt drained. All this job hunting, when he could just make honey for the rest of his life easily, was a decision he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could stick with.

He grabbed his phone, another thing that his money needed to pay, and checked up on the weather. Currently it was cold for a night in August, with tomorrow holding scattered storms throughout Korea. A perfect day to go job hunting. Woohoo.

A buzzing sound and the phone clattered to Kihyun's face. “Owwww…”

He rubbed his eye and forehead as he picked up the phone. His ringtone was off because he shut it off. He must've forgot to turn it back on.

**Calling:**   
_Bear Daddy(?)_

Oh, so he FINALLY calls back (actually he's tried calling him multiple times but that's not the point), after giving Kihyun the silent treatment?

Kihyun answers it anyway.

“I've been busy, Hyunwoo.”

“Kihyun.”

Kihyun's eyes shoot open. The way he said his name. It sounds almost as if…

“Kihyun?”

Hyunwoo wants to have phone sex. The lusty way he said his name, there's no mistaking it.

“H-Hyunwoo?”

“Do you remember. The tour a year and a half. Ago?”

He's breathing heavy. Sentences chopped up. Small, itty bitty little whines or moans in-between each breath or word.

Kihyun realizes Hyunwoo is already touching himself, using Kihyun from a distance to get himself off. Kihyun feels pride in knowing Hyunwoo's not gonna get this anywhere else. _For now…_

“Kihyun… please answer me…”

“Y-yeah I remember. You're talking about the hotel, aren't you?” There's the feeling of something sticky inside of him, so close to an orgasmic feel but somehow it doesn't feel proper. Like you need more. Of everything.

Every.

Little.

Thing.

“By ourselves,” Hyunwoo starts. “In that hotel room. With a amazing view. I can't remember. What the view was. All I remember. Is you.”

Kihyun grips the bedsheet. He remembers. And so does his body.

“Kihyun.” He breaks his sentence as a groan tumbles through the connection. “I remember. Undressing you. Feeling your soft. Skin. Tasting your. Chest. I remember. How much. I wanted to have you. Then and there.” He stops, gasping and moaning, like he's being deprived of touch. Like he needs someone else to touch him.

Kihyun lifts his shirt up, fingers teasing his skin. He hopes Hyunwoo can feel it. Know he wants to be there. Together.

“Hyunwoo…” he whispers.

“Kihyun I remember that night. So well. So very, very well. I loved. Every minute of it. How good you looked. How good you felt. I came inside of you. For the first time.” His voice was raising, pitcher than normal. His moans were as clear as day, so vocal when no one was with him.

Kihyun's hand went down to his crotch and gripped it, toying with the fact it could be Hyunwoo. He feels satisfaction. Tension releasing. A block.

Hurt.

Kihyun grits his teeth and squints, a sudden burst of a tearing sensation down there. Like someone was taking a stick and beating his insides with it. He gritted his teeth harder to conceal his hurt.

He couldn't focus on his story now. A stabbing feeling in his cock pulsed like gunshots, _bap bap bap_ , from base to tip. A hand was pulling his insides through his dick, scraping the walls with a sharpened knife.

His stomach churned. Vomit soured his mouth. It hurt to breathe. Pain. Genuine, honest, PAIN.

Kihyun's mind couldn't stop racing.

It hurts.

It's PAIN.

It hurts.

It hurts!

IT HURTS.

IT HURTS!

iT hUrTS!

Kihyun folded himself into the fetal position, tears blurring his vision. He laid the phone on the bed, pressing _End Call_ repeatedly. He needed to end this call. He needed to end this call. HE NEEDED TO END THIS CALL.

Sounds were escaping his mouth without his permission. END THE CALL. END THE CALL.

He needed help.

END THE CALL! END THE CALL! PAIN! HURTS! IT HUUUURTS!

“Daehyun-ah!!!!” Kihyun screamed. He prayed he ended the call. “DAEHYUN-AH!!!!!!!!”

He could hear sounds then his door slammed open. “Kihyun-hyung? What's wrong?”

“Paaaaain!” Kihyun screamed. Everything was on fire, burning like a witch in Salem.

“Kihyun-hyung tell me what happened!” He yelled. The bed jostled as he searched Kihyun for any sign of something.

Kihyun couldn't tell him. “I caaaan’t!”

“You have too! I can't help you without information!”

“I-I tried masturbating but it HUUUURTS Daehyun-ah!!!”

“Okay I NEED you to get on your stomach!” He yelled. “Now!”

“It huuuuurts!” Kihyun cried. His vision is cloudy, tears salty in his mouth. “I caaaan't!” He curled more into the fetal position, gritting his teeth while trying to breathe through his mouth.

“You NEED to do it Kihyun-hyung!” Daehyun yelled. His hands gripped Kihyun's sides.

Kihyun screams, the pain fire hot everywhere. It wasn't just in one spot; it spread throughout his whole body. And it didn't stop. It continued to spread, each layer more painful than the last. He chokes on his own tears.

His body is being moved for him, and he cries out as he's put on his belly. It feels something like a knife is being shoved into his stomach from both sides. He begins to hiccup and that cause more pulses of fiery pain to shoot through his nerves.

“Help me lift up your midsection!” He hears Daehyun yell.

“I-I-I—it huuuuurts!” Kihyun cried again. His feet are twitching uncontrollably, his stomach spasming continuously. The feeling of vomit coats his tongue.

A hand is on his belly, lifting him up.

“AHHHHH!”

“Kihyun-hyung! I know it hurts but work with me!”

“I'm trying!” Kihyun coherently yells.

“On three!” Daehyun says. Kihyun nods. “One, two, three!”

Kihyun tries to lift his stomach, with Daehyun doing most of the work. Something soft is placed there, then Daehyun lowers him on top of it. He cries loudly at the odd pressure. But the pain fizzes to a stop, and he can think clearly. Somewhat.

“What? Why?” He asks, coughing up vomit. He cries again, but it's at both the pain and the taste.

“I'll explain in a bit, right I'm looking for something,” Daehyun responds. His voice seems like it's lower than before. “Found it!”

Kihyun has a few random pulses of pain, and he screams with his mouth closed. He bites his lip, keeping a tight grip on it.

“Okay, this may be uncomfortable but I need to do this. Be ready,” he says slowly. Something makes a _flap_ sound, then a thick blanket is on Kihyun's back.

“Ahhg that hurts!” Like a newly born waterfall Kihyun's eyes bore new tears.

“I know, I know! Bare with me.”

A click sound hits his eardrums, then a small amount of heat blares at the small of his back. He hissed at the suddenness, and some more tears flow down his cheeks.

“I'm about to press down. Hold on. This WILL hurt.” Then he presses down.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Kihyun can only feel an ice poker in his waist, stabbing away at his inside. He continues to cry, another feeling of vomit itching up his throat. He coughs, then gags a small bit as vomit decides it doesn't want to be locked up anymore. “Damnbhit.”

“I know it hurts Kihyun-hyung but you will feel better. Please just breathe for me, okay? In through the nose, out through the mouth. It'll hurt but you'll feel better. Ready? In.” Daehyun breathes in. “Out.” He breathes out.

Kihyun tries to follow, but he coughs up more vomit. He attempts again, a little more success. Again, with a tad more success than the last.

“All right! That's good. Just keeping breathing for me hyung. You'll be fine.”

Kihyun nods a small bit, and continues to breathe. The pain spiral he felt before recedes, layer by layer by layer, until he only feels strong heat radiating at his back. It slowly spreads until his whole body is filled with heat. His breathing feels more normal. His body unravels the knots at his midsection. He feels somewhat natural again.

It remains silent between them. Daehyun begins to rub small circles over the heating pad, pushing the heat into different locations.

He finally breaks the silence. “Let me know if I'm too close to your stinger.”

Kihyun only nods, his eyes closed. He feels like a train just hit him. He feels like shit. Like the whole world just caved in on him. Crushing him for an eternity. Tears fall again. He decides he doesn't want to wipe them away. (In reality he can't.)

The silence is thick between them and the rest of humanity. Daehyun continues to press and rub circles onto Kihyun's back, tension releasing at a snail's pace. He can almost feel each “pop” of those lines snapping, his body finally relaxing. His whole body as a mirage of pain attached to it, something he can only describe as a ghost Charlie horse in his limbs. The disgusting taste of bile coats the back of his tongue and throat, forcing his face to a sour expression. The tears dry up. Everything almost falls back into place.

“Kihyun-hyung?” Daehyun says quietly; it's such a soft question that world doesn't seem to hear it.

“Y… yeah?” Kihyun can't get his voice to go louder than a whisper.

“This is why you can't do sexual acts. Your body, since it is on the medicine, can no longer produce honey fully or properly. Since that's the case, your body doesn't know what to do once it is forced to produce honey. There's a blockage the medicine creates, and that's what you were feeling. Your body forcing itself to make something it can no longer can properly make. Did you understand that or did you want me to re-explain it?” Daehyun says all of this so softly. Like a mother to a child.

Kihyun can only hate himself. Daehyun is his nurse, though. If he can't be honest with him, he's not going to get help. And he needs it. More than he had originally thought. “So this is what happens when I do those things?”

“Yes. This is what happens when you try to do anything you were told not to.”

Kihyun only nods. “Okay.” He says this so weakly, like he's had a battle with some knight in armour. But he's only battling himself.

“Are you better?” Daehyun whispers, his voice softer than silk.

“Yeah. I feel better. Thank you, Daehyun-ah.”

“Of course. That's what I'm here for. Do you want me to help move you back?”

Kihyun stops to think about his current situation. He feels like shit, so a shower is going to be needed. He also feels like he has to use the restroom. Now that he's in a calmer state, he can smell the vomit on his bedspread. Fuck him from every direction tonight. “I need to shower. And use the restroom.”

“I'll have to help you. Unless you can move effectively enough on your own?”

Kihyun loathes the fact that Daehyun, at some point, is going to have to help him. If this gets frequent over the winter Kihyun would rather die than have the younger escort him to the bathroom. But Deahyun was _trained_ for this job. He was an in-house nurse. “Uh, honestly I can't feel my body to well.”

“Well, I'll have to help you, then. Pee first?” Daehyun asks as he gets to the other side of the bed, carefully removing the heating pad from the older’s back.

Kihyun could feel the cold rush in like a battalion rushing their enemy. He shivered from head to toe as Daehyun positioned him in a sitting pose off the side of the bed. His stinger twitched as the bear hybrid’s hand graced his lower back, where all the heat used to be.

Silence was comfortable between them. Mostly because Kihyun was so fucking tired and not willing to care about if Daehyun saw him naked or not. His whole body felt like a washcloth after being rung out to long. His eyes opened and shut, every time a new scene playing in front of him. The last thing he remembers is being naked in the bathtub, sitting in the cold box, before passing out entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the summary for this was misleading and that was on purpose :D


End file.
